Hugh Hefner vs Pee-wee Herman
|Battle}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Rap Meanings|Rap Meanings}}}} Hugh Hefner vs Pee-wee Herman is the fifty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies and the sixth episode of Season 4. It features the popular childrens comedian, Pee-wee Herman, rapping against the creator of Playboy, Hugh Hefner. It was released on September 5th, 2015. Cast Mat4yo as Pee-wee Herman TewZen as Hugh Hefner Frenzy as Cowboy Curtis (cameo) Lyrics 'Hugh Hefner:' The difference between Playboy and Playhouse is simple You took my title and stuck a “with” in the middle I’ll have to riddle ‘gainst a little kid who didn’t take his Ritalin And giggles like his nipples got twisted but thinks it’s tickling Wishing Miss Yvonne would kiss you “right where it hurts, ma’am” But with that Pee-Wee, you’ll never be Her Man Your Rising Action Climaxed in the previews When Peewee was “cumming in theaters near you” 'Pee-wee Herman:' HAHA, a bunny suits you well The way you hop around town playing show and tell! Making beds rock out of wedlock of the law, I don’t know how you keep it up with that pin above your balls! ‘Cause your pals are only palimonies, after you’re deceased You’ll be a veteran remembered as an Editor in Chief! You’re a Crooked Man who I’m gonna subscribe to the Bible And override your Bi-cycle with my bicycle! 'Hugh Hefner:' You’re schizophrenic mess who’s poisoning a generation Try and gaze at my mansion while you’re enslaved in your basement ‘Cause you’re a nerd hippie, I’m a strapping geriatric gladiator And i’ll have you running like a fidgety refrigerator Crank all the prank calls you think won’t tank ‘Till you underpay the interest accrued in your Spank Bank You think you’re forgotten from watching me lay it down? No, I just had more “versatile” toys in my playhouse 'Pee-wee Herman:' Not ONE good joke! Guess you can’t Stand Up! Plus, you might “stop motion” if your heart rate goes nuts! I know the mind of a child and I’ll use it to crack your code And add some 49 more shades of red to your bathrobe! With a tip of the hat I’ll be tipping your boat If you're joking, I’ll be literally coming at your throat Now we both play with plastic toys but why? I know you are, butt! What am I? It’s sad your form of literature is Otherkins on Calendars. You’re no entrepreneur, your category is Amateur! I’ll force you in your drawer in the morgue with those loose screws ‘Cause we all scream when we see you as if the secret word was HUGH! Poll Who won? Hugh Hefner Pee-wee Herman Trivia * This is the first battle to have a rotating background. (For Pee-Wee Herman) * This is the first battle to implement the new intro, being a smaller version of the logo. * This is the first battle to have 3D names for the title cards * This is the second battle with the new announcer, Kevin Krust.Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 4 Category:Hugh Hefner vs Pee-wee Herman Category:Mat4yo Category:TewZen Category:Frenzy